Too Good to Be True
by queeenb
Summary: Chuck finally begins to commit but there's something off. Something life changing...every thing is perfect between them, but will Blair stick around? Better than summary.


**A/N: New fan fic, hope you like it. This was actually based on a dream I had. Idk, random dream, its not like I always dream about Chuck and Blair. But it's a pretty good storyline to dream up. Its going to be really cute I promise! You'll see a different side of Chuck that I think you'll like :)**

---

Blair rolled her eyes. She did not want to be here as much as Chuck wanted her to be.

It was the summer before they were all going off to college in the fall. She and Chuck figured they'd make the most of it and rekindle their relationship or whatever it is they had. Of course it was all a secret, so she had to watch him, pretending to be a supportive friend, when all she wanted to do was scream to the world that she was in love with Chuck Bass, no matter how stupid it made her look.

She didn't even know why she and all her family, friends, and friends' family had to be there, along with anyone else who was "somebody". But she was pretty sure that she had a good idea of what it was. Chuck must've scored his first big client with being the CEO of Bass Industries. And Chuck being Chuck, he had to announce it to everyone so they could all praise him and tell him how wonderful he is. It was all just such a bore to Blair.

She was seated next to the Van Der Woodsens, and across from her was Cyrus and Eleanor. They were all seated in the front of the room. Even before some of the Bass Industries employees.

Chuck walked into the room with a cocky grin on his face. But he stared right at Blair. He wouldn't move his eyes from hers. She squirmed a little in her seat; surely everyone noticed what was going on between the two.

Then his eyes shifted across the room and he nodded as the room went quiet.

"As you've probably heard, I landed the Farkas's the other day. But that is not why I have brought you here. You see, in equivalence to Bass Industries and all it brings, there's something else that means the world to me. Something I'd never give up for anything. Something I'm never going to let go…"  
"Close friends and family, you all may have already figured this out, but Blair Waldorf and I have been seeing each other since graduation. I was stupid enough to demand she keep it a secret, but no more will I hide what we have. I am unsure of what she feels about us, but I have come to a realization that what we have is real. Blair, I have never felt this way about anyone. Never have I loved someone unconditionally without something in it for me. You are going off to Yale, I have the Bass Industries to attend to, but if…if you would be so kind as if to…"

Blair was confused but beyond embarrassed. Usually she reveled in this kind of attention but if there was one thing she hated, it was not knowing what was going on.

Chuck looked at her, and took her hands in his, rubbing soothing, gentle patterns on them. He smiled at her so lovingly, so unlike him. She tried to smile back but her face couldn't hide the fury.

"I can see you just want me to get straight to the point…" Chuck said as he got down on one knee, "Blair Cornelia Waldorf, you are everything I've ever dreamed of. So, make my dreams come true, and say you'll marry me?"

Blair's throat closed. Her body froze. Her every limb went weak before her eyes. The only motions that showed were tears running down her cheeks. She's dreamt of this moment many times but whose to say that this isn't some sort of joke? Since when does Chuck Bass act on his feelings, or confess his undying love for someone? Since when does he want commitment?

She looked at the ring. It was truly beautiful. It was big, diamond and so…Blair.

"Ch-Chuck…B-Bass…I want nothing more than to be your wife?" Blair said it more of a question. She was still unsure of what all of this was about.

He slid the ring on her finger and took her in his arms as the whole room disappeared before them. From now on, she was the only person who was of importance to him. She was the only thing that mattered.

**A/N: So? What do you think? Please review. It'll get betttterr! :)**

**xoxo, B.**


End file.
